the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben
Ben is a current member of the North Western Railway. He and his brother Bill work at the Ffarquhar Quarry, along with Mavis and BoCo. The two often play tricks on each other, and they even work together to trick the other engines, much to their annoyance. Personality Bill and Ben are Sodor's mischievous saddle tank engine twins, who have great fun in teasing the other engines of the railway. Each has four wheels, a tiny chimney and dome, and a small squat cab. They often work in the China Clay pits and quarries. Their loads of clay can be used for many things such as paper, paint, and pottery. They take trucks for engines on the main line and ships in the harbor and are regularly seen around Brendam. They enjoy attention and love taking visitors and being photographed. They tend to work together, like most twins, but even this youthful pair can have their arguments among themselves and can squabble with one another. They are highly prone to playing tricks and being cheeky. They have even teased Gordon on more than one occasion. Duck has called them "the bees" before, for being terrors when they start buzzing around. Edward and BoCo are the only engines who can really keep them in order enough to put a stop to their games and make them scamper along and behave. There is no real harm to them, but even Edward admits that they are maddening at times. Despite their cheeky and mischievous antics, if a dangerous event occurs, such as a rock-slide, they are shown to be quick-witted and capable to act to rescue anyone in trouble. This was shown when they saved a group of workman and Thomas from many different rock-slides. Appearances Season 1 "Keep On Keeping On" Ben first appears alongside Bill, BoCo, and Diesel waiting at Knapford Docks for a new engine. After she is lowered down, Ben happily comments about how they're finally getting extra help. BoCo then tells him and Bill to head back to the quarry. Ben doesn't argue, and follows Bill back. Later, Ben complains amount the amount of trucks there are, and when he is called out for fooling around, he quickly rushes back to work. A couple minutes later, Ben shunts James' train together, confirming to him that it's done, clearly annoyed. "By A Hair" Ben puffs through Wellsworth Station with a short quarry supply train. Duck, who is stopping there, whistles hello to him. Ben whistles back as they pass each other. "A Long Ways From Home" Ben puffs through Knapford Station, pushing a long line of Troublesome Trucks, and Bill pulling at the front. Ben accuses him of slacking, and the two begin bickering as they pass through the station, each of them threatening to tell BoCo. "World Order - Part 2" Ben is gathered at Knapford Docks with all of the other engines. Confused, Ben suggests that maybe it's a contest, to which Bill says he'd win, and the two immediately start arguing over who'd win the made up contest. Just then, Henry quiets them all down and explains. Ben and the others are shocked to learn of Diesel 10. He joins in with the cheers and whistles as the engines of Sodor stand together. "Mysteries Begin" Ben waits at the docks throughout the day as Sodor's residents are evacuated, and some engines go searching for Diesel. "For A Brighter Future" Ben decides to leave the island with a small group before the diesels arrive. He expresses relief that he's leaving before the fight, and says his goodbyes, puffing away with the group of engines going with him. Season 2 "Taken" In a flashback, Ben flees with the group of other steamies away from a group of diesels chasing them. Arthur runs out of coal and grinds to a halt, but urges them all to keep going. As they pass a switch, Stepney is derailed and captured. Ben cries out in sadness. They finally reach the big points, and Ben watches as Donald separates from them to distract the diesels. Some time later, the four remaining engines enter a shunting yards, they discuss what to do for a short while, until Bill hears some diesels coming, so they hide. Ben hides with Duck in a shed, dangerously close to the diesels. After they leave, Duck takes them all in a different direction to ensure their safety. That night, Duck and the others arrive at the unnamed shunting yards. They hear two engines coming, and Ben is sure they'll be caught, but it turns out to just be Connor and Caitlin. The two tender engines show sympathy for hearing what happened, and they offer to help them, to which Ben is thankful. When the four engines hide in a siding guarded by Caitlin, Ben decides to get some rest. The next morning, in the present, after Caitlin left, he hears some voices coming from the yard. Ben waits nervously as Duck plans to attack the unseen engines. When Ben realizes that it's Thomas and the others, he is relieved. List Of Appearances Season 1 * "Keep On Keeping On" * "By A Hair" (No Lines) * "A Long Ways From Home" (Flashback) * "World Order - Part 2" * "Mysteries Begin" (No Lines) * "For A Brighter Future" Season 2 * "Taken" Trivia * Ben is only member of the Anopha Quarry to not appear on the thumbnail for "Keep On Keeping On". * Ben, along with Duck, Stepney, Rosie, and BoCo, are the only (currently introduced) characters that did not appear in "Dishonor". Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Yellow Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Twins Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive